It's Never Easy
by peanut0565
Summary: One Shot. The Process is never easy. Character Death.


_Authors' Note: Don't own anything you recognize obviously, and warning character death._

_Short, one-shotter for yea. Have fun reading. Tissue box may be needed. _

_Shock. _

That was the first thing that ran through his mind. All previous thoughts had just stopped, as a wave of shock cut through his thoughts like a reaper through grass. Just like that, his mind was cleared.

A second had passed before He could have a thought, not a coherent one, but a thought at least. Images ran through his head.

Mom. Dad. Carol. Teri. Kim. Tony. Michelle. Kate. Chloe. Chase. Ryan. George. Nina. Victor. Stephen. Marwan.

The list was endless as the images ran through his head just slow enough for him to catch a glimpse of em before they were replaced by another image, another person. Everyone that he had knew.

Things He had witnessed or commited himself was next.

The Drazens. Kim and Teri being held hostage. Finding Teri Dead. Nina getting permission to kill him. The Mexico mission. Herione Addiction. Kim and Chase together. Killing Ryan. Cutting off Chase's hand. Getting Fired. Meeting Secretery Heller and Audrey. Falling in love again. Killing Paul. The pain of loosing love. Faking death.

So much has happened up til now. He was in a transic shock as the images flashed through his head.

_Pain. _

The piercing pain replaced the shock and trance he was in. He felt his physical body once again. Breathing was difficult. He gasped as he felt his legs crumble beneath him. He was now on the concrete floor, as he tried to breathe. Pain pierced through starting from his adobmen and moving through out his body. He closed his eyes tightly trying to concentrate on something else then the pain itself, but couldn't.

He felt something wet and sticky accumulate from under him, spreading on the floor. He knew instantly it was blood, which only intensified the pain, to realize what the substance was.

He heard a moan escape from his mouth, but could do nothing to fight another one, followed by another. Long merciless moans of agony exited his body. He had lost control of it way before, and had no attempt at regaining it. He felt the same sticky wet liquid in his mouth, filling it. He coughed violently, letting the substance splutter from his mouth and onto the floor next to him. 

_Acceptance. _

He started to feel cold, the pain was subsiding some. He felt the darkness starting to approach him. He wasn't going to make it this time. He knew this was dying. Dying and not coming back this time, like so many times before. He had been able to escape the cold grip of death so many times before, but not this time. He couldn't this time, and he accepted the fact.

_Denial._

He felt hands wrap around his cold body and flip it slowly, so his face wasn't against the concrete floor. He felt a hand that was on his body move to his cheek. He heard his voice then.

"Jack, look at me..." It said. He slowly pried his tired eyes open, his eyelids were like dead-weights refusing the commands of his dying brain. He looked apon his friend, staring at him intently. Fear of loss in his eyes. His eyes also threatened to spill tears of sorrow. 

"You can't die on me, you can't!" Tony said, completely in denial of the hard facts infront of him. Jack smiled weakly at him, wanting to let out a laugh, but he couldn't muster the strength.

"I'mmmm sorrryyyy..." He whispered quietly, more blood was produced from his lips, dribbling down the side of his pale face that just kept getting whiter.

"Don't say that! You will live!" Tony was adamant about his denial. 

"Yyyourr a ggoooddd ffffrrriieeennnddd..." He choked out the words. It wouldn't be much longer.

"Stop talking! Save your strength!" Tony started crying then, tears spilt down his face fluently.

"Ttteeellll kimmm, Iii Lovveee Herrr..." He continued, tears now spilling from his own eyes, mixing with the blood that was coming from his mouth and nose, and flowing down to the floor.

"You can tell her that yourself!" Tony snapped, trying to keep his friend awake, longer, hoping, praying to god that he would make it.

_Death._

He felt the darkness take over, letting his eyes close. His body went limp, as the last tear fell. His head fell to the side as the final stage had occured. He was gone now, and forever.

"Jack! Jack, Come on!" Tony shook the lifeless body, trying to wake it again. It didn't happen, tears from his eyes fell down his face faster and dripped off his chin down onto the lifeless form of his best friend.

"Pppleaseee...don't go..." He couldn't control his emotions, he slumped down and placed his head on Jack's chest, resting it there, crying.


End file.
